


Drunk Makeout

by Silverfire12



Series: Ask the gay shits [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Makeouts, drunk makeouts, sexual puns, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: The night before Tord announces his departure, he makes, in his mind, a massive mistake.





	

" _You know, I think I'd like that_ ," said the woman on TV, a smile on her face. Tord snickered at the cheesiness and took another swig of whatever the hell he was drinking now.

"Hey, hey Tord," Tom said from his side of the couch. Humming, Tord looked over at Tom. "I bet she'd like something else," he said before he burst out into laughter. Tord started laughing as well, his smile broadening.

"Th-that was good," he said as he held his hand out for a high-five. Tom attempted to high-five Tord, but he missed. That caused both of them to laugh harder as Tom tried again, this time hitting it.

" _Oh hush, this hard!_ " The woman said as the guy next to her laughed. Tom giggled like a little kid.

"Heh, she's gonna get something even harder later!" He exclaimed as he fell over onto his side. Tord laughed at this, enjoying his friend's antics. He took another swig of his drink, enjoying the fuzz that surround his brain.

"Did you turn into a teenager?" Tord asked with a grin. Tom laughed.

"What, I can't make sex jokes?" He asked. "Does Mr. Commie not like that?" Tord laughed.

"No, I just find it funny. You're not normally like this. It's nice," he said. Tom giggled.

"So you like this huh?" Tom asked. "I wonder what else you'll like!" He exclaimed. Tord blushed and laughed.

"U-um, what?" He asked. Tom draped an arm over Tord's lap and giggled.

"Daaaaaw, Commie's blushing!" He said as he wiggled closer. Tord poked Tom's cheek.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked with a grin. Tom looked up at Tord and smiled.

"I dunno," he said as he crawled into Tord's lap. "Cuddles sound nice." Tord laughed.

"You're like a little kid, you know that?" He said. Tom stuck his tongue out.

"D-don't patronize me!" He exclaimed as he took another swig from his flask. "You, you communist!" Tord burst out into laughter.

"Great comeback there," he teased. Tom giggled.

"Says the man who wears red all the time," he said. Tord rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make sense," he pointed out. Tom poked Tord's face.

"You don't make sense!" He exclaimed before growing quiet. "I bet it hurt..." he said. Tord cocked his head.

"What hurt?" He asked.

"When you clawed your way out of hell," Tom responded smugly. Tord raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like a shitty pick up line," he said. "Are you hitting on me?" He asked. Tom snickered.

"Nah. You fffflatter yourself, Commie!" He said, words slurring.

"And you're drunk," Tord said. Tom giggled.

"Yeah. It's nice," he said before turning his attention to the screen.

" _Okay, the first item on the list is a stick_ ," the woman on TV said. Tom laughed.

"I'll b-bet that he's got the ssssstick!" He exclaimed. Tord rolled his eyes and ruffled Tom's hair. This was nice.

" _Melons? Is that what that says?_ " The man asked. Tom laughed again.

"Sh-she's got melons!" He said as he took another swig from his flask. "Heh. Melons..."

"You really are a twelve year old," Tord said with a smile. Tom flipped Tord off.

"Sh-shhhhh! I n-need to make more sssexual puns!" He exclaimed. Tord rolled his eyes and laugh.

The two watched at the woman and man on the screen got stuck in a cave. They had decided to cuddle together for warmth, but that lead to them hugging. They then started kissing, and now they were having a full blown make out session.

"Ugh, I could kiss so much better than them!" Tord exclaimed, a bit annoyed at how bad the fake kissing was. Tom scoffed.

"Really?" He asked as he shifted around in Tord's lap. Tord nodded.

"Really," he confirmed as he glanced down at Tom. Tom looked up and smirked.

"P-prove it," he said, hiccuping slightly. Tord blinked and looked down. Silver eyes met jet black ones as the two stared at each other. "What, are you sssscared?" Tom slurred.

Now, if Tord were sober, he would've known that proving to Tom that he could kiss better than the actors would be a horrible idea. A downright horrendous idea. But alas, Tord was not sober.

"Okay," Tord said as he grabbed the front of Tom's hoodie and pulled it towards him. Their mouths connected and Tord froze.   
  
' _Oh god, what am I doing?!_ ' He thought as he realized what was happening. ' _This is insane! I need to pull away, I can't-_ ' Tord's mind froze as Tom opened his mouth and started kissing back. Tord went on autopilot, closing his eyes as he carefully stuck his tongue into Tom's mouth.

Tom melted against him, wrapping his arms around Tord's neck as he pressed up against him. Tord wrapped an arm around Tom's waist before tangling his other hand in Tom's hair.

Tord definitely hadn't expected Tom to be this submissive, but he wasn't complaining. He pulled Tom closer, purposely ignoring the little voice that told him to stop. Tom was obviously enjoying this, and this was most likely the last time Tord would ever get this chance, so why should he stop?

' _Because I leave in a day,_ ' Tord thought as he pulled Tom closer. ' _I leave in a day, and all this is doing is going to hurt him._ ' Tears pricked at the corners of Tord's eyes as he kissed Tom harder.

 _'I love you. I love you so much it hurts_.' He pulled Tom even closer. ' _I'll never forget you. You're the most amazing thing in the world. Please. Please don't forget me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me_.' Tord could feel tears threatening to spill over. Damn alcohol and making his mental defenses weaker.

"Heh. I concede," Tom said as they separated. "You are a better kisser than th-those actors," he said with a goofy grin. Tord forced his feelings back down and smiled at Tom.

"I told you! He exclaimed. "And have I ever been wrong?" He asked. Tom laughed.

"Do you want the sh-short list, or the l-long?" He asked. Tord laughed and gently flicked Tom's forehead.

"Very funny," Tord commented. Tom laughed before yawning, his nose scrunching up as he opened his mouth. Tord couldn't help but giggle. "You look like a cat," he said. Tom responded by flipping Tord off.

"Fffffor that, you're g-gonna carry me to my room," he slurred. Smiling, Tord nodded.

"Okay, Princess," he teased as he picked Tom up bridal style. Tom let out a laugh as Tord marched him towards his room. Guilt clawed at his stomach as he walked into Tom's room and dumped him on the bed.

"There you go. Now, I'm going to bed too," he said. Tom nodded and crawl under the covers. "Night Tom." But Tom was already asleep. Sighing, Tord planted a soft kiss on Tom's forehead. "Jeg elsker deg, Tom. I'm going to miss you so much." With that, he turned and walked out of Tom's room, closing the door behind him.

"How the hell am I going to do this?" Tord asked as he closed the door. Flopping onto his bed, the Norwegian kicked off his jeans and sighed.

"This is going to hurt like hell," he said as he crawled under the covers and grabbed the photo of him and his friends from his nightstand. "I don't want to hurt you guys," he mumbled. "But staying here puts you guys in danger..." Tord sighed again and stared at the picture.

"I shouldn't have kissed you... this is just going to be so much harder..." he mumbled. Putting the picture back, Tord turned off the lights.

"At least you're too drunk to remember it."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this recently, but I posted it here now.


End file.
